<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nightmare’s Nectar by NealPiccana (TealPiccata)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638932">A Nightmare’s Nectar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealPiccata/pseuds/NealPiccana'>NealPiccana (TealPiccata)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Breasts, Freyja milks herself, Gen, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plumeria is only there at the end, Triandra is only mentioned, big titty goth fairy milf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealPiccata/pseuds/NealPiccana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Freyja continues to scheme against the ljósálfar and the Order of Heroes, the dökkálfar queen seeks to relieve some tension… Literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Nightmare’s Nectar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Freyja’s got it going on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Freyr in her clutches, it was only a matter of time before the ljósálfar and the Order of Heroes began their retaliation, beginning their infiltration of the realm of nightmares. She had ordered Plumeria to lead the first line of defenses, and now watched as Triandra prepared to leave to enact her own given orders, the crimson-haired fairy giving a curt bow before her fluttering wings pulled her feet from the floor, hovering down the hall. Taking her brother once his defenses were down was easy enough, now it was just a matter of fending off those who sought to take him back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yet much more planning than I’m used to,” she muttered to herself as she stepped down the pedestal at the end of the royal chamber, making her way down the vast halls until she arrived at the massive doors of her bedroom. It wasn’t like she needed to rest, but, with the tenacity of the Askr prince and princess, she found herself more tense than ever, having to retreat away from her subjects more often than she was comfortable with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, “comfort” was a whole other thing as a familiar tightness found itself at her chest as she sat down at the edge of her bed. Her eyes briefly looked at the empty goblet at her nightstand, and her hands rose to begin undoing her dress from around her neck. The white fabric fell forward, revealing her massive mounds, bound tight by the body stocking covering her arms and chest, all the way to her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hands gingerly lifted her breasts as the soft and pliable flesh spilled over her fingers, the gossamer-thin fabric struggling to contain them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bending over slightly, her hands moved back to start pulling up the body stocking hugging her torso, feeling the heavy pair hang from her chest as she began to yank the delicate fabric only for it to catch under the sensitive globes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was only when a familiar wetness formed that she considered just shredding the stubborn top.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be quite gods-damned uncivilized of me, though,” she cursed to herself as she could only feel the moist spots grow larger in the body stocking, her hands pressing into her massive chest as she practically popped them out from the constricting piece of clothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaving the somewhat-soaked fabric to rest at her neck, her hands began the usual ritual of massaging her enormous breasts, silky-smooth skin brushing against her fingers as their weight made themselves known in her palms. Not that she needed to do it to begin coaxing the milk from her, as her dresses already did that unfortunate job to begin with, much to her chagrin, but it was routine—something familiar. A sigh escaped her mouth as she felt a warm dribble run down the curve of one of her tits, until it stopped at her hand as the liquid soaked its way underneath a finger, with herself reflexively pulling said hand back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dammit.” Red eyes looked at the glistening digit. Normally she was disgusted by the very notion of having to milk herself, lest she soil her dresses in front of her subjects, and yet the wetness of her finger seemed almost enticing, and before she knew it she had already pulled it close to her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just a taste…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flicking out the tip of her tongue, she dragged the soft pads of her index finger across her tastebuds, finding its flavor not unpleasant, to say the least. The taste from her skin did more than enough to overpower it, but she caught its sweetness, however subtle it was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Freyja looked down at her chest, watching a few droplets form at her pale areola, her puffy nipples aching to release their payload. Ignoring the small dribbles already crawling their way down and instead reaching over to place the goblet in her lap, her hands resumed their tender squeezing, focusing on making sure she got the spraying milk into the waiting glass. Despite a few errant streams—it was unfortunate that she was wearing white—she watched as the goblet began to fill, her breath shaky as the release began to steady. She was tempted to rub her thighs together in conjunction, but she held herself back. It wouldn’t do good to spill all over her lap, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As her titflesh began to grow sore from her ministrations, her hands moved forward, her fingers and thumb beginning to roll the hardened nubs as the sprays turned into sputters, the milk barely escaping from under her fingertips as she suppressed a moan. One hand had barely any time to release to place the full goblet back on the nightstand as a drawn-out groan escaped her mouth, followed by a particularly heavy stream from her occupied nipple as her legs bounced unrestrained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps that small sampling of herself was all it took for her to let go as her hand returned to serving her opposite breast, practically yanking it for all its worth as streams of milk soaked into her lap and against her palm. Without a second thought, she pulled her mound up, the swollen teat meeting her mouth as her teeth gently bit down on it, the rest of her mouth beginning to suckle as more of the sweet, sweet fluid filled her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally releasing suction, she allowed the fat tit to fall back into her hand as her chest heaved, the massive pair soaked and sticky with her milk and saliva, but relieved of their pressure. A satisfied smile came over her face until she realized the the frills of her dress were wet, too. Soon enough, a grimace had overtaken her expression as she let a sharp exhale escape her nose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>At least I can change into a new dress while I’m here</em>, she thought to herself as she stood up, only for her meeting thighs to recognize a familiar dampness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Or, perhaps, a few minutes longer before I change</em>. The wardrobe could wait.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My lady, I’ve returned.” With her efforts to hold off the ljósálfar and the Askr royals foiled, the beaten and battered nightmare fairy made her way into the queen’s chamber, her feet clattering against the floor with each step forward instead of the silent floating of any other dökkálfar. With the way she struggled into a kneel, Freyja could tell that Plumeria had faced an exceptionally powerful group of heroes recruited into the Order. “I couldn’t stop their advance.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did well enough, my little álfr,” the silver-haired dökkálfar returned, her tone gentle as she stepped towards the Lewd Dream, a hand reaching out to lay on a bare shoulder. “At least now we can begin preparing a plan for their arrival here, should they continue with their plan to take back Freyr.” Pulling her hand away, she began to walk towards a side table, her pristine dress fluttering with each step.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The champagne-haired fairy watched as Freyja returned, a goblet in hand. “More nectar, my lady?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, indeed,” she answered, passing it into Plumeria’s hands. “I hope you find this one to your liking… It’s different from what you’re usually accustomed to.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She peered down into the waiting cup, seeing said “nectar” as being milky, slightly translucent, a far cry from the fully transparent nectar harvested from the flowers in the realm of Dökkálfheimr. Looking back up at her liege, she opened her mouth to question the drink only to be given a gentle smile underneath her piercing red eyes. A few seconds passed, just long enough for the Lewd Dream to contemplate until she raised the goblet to her mouth, slowly tipping it forward as the drink brushed against her lips, a subtle sweetness washing over her tastebuds, sending her eyes wide as she felt a warmth fill her chest, some of the lingering pain dulling. With pause, she could only blink before returning to consume more of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it good?” Freyja bent slightly forward, intrigued by the stunned Plumeria’s reaction as the latter finally managed to pull the goblet away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Standing straight, the young dökkálfar’s gaze passed between the goblet and her queen before her free hand moved to her side where a particularly nasty bruise had previously formed, only to find herself not wincing as her fingertips pressed against her ribs. “It’s… Wh-where did you harvest this nectar!? None of the flowers I know can heal like this, at least to my knowledge—“ Plumeria’s mouth snapped closed as a hand found itself on her arm, with Freyja only giving her a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just glad you’re feeling better, my dear álfr. Is that not what is important?” She pulled her hand back down to her side, watching Plumeria almost hide behind the glass. “Oh, and it does please me you find it to your liking. I’ll be sure to have more prepared for you… Ah, perhaps Triandra would like to sample some, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite her curiosity flaring up, the Lewd Dream instead surrendered and took another sip from the goblet, watching her liege exiting the chamber, catching a slight bounce to her step.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously, Yoshiku is playing god by giving Freyja titties that big.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>